The unknown hero
by Olderhaul
Summary: warning: own character What if there was another student of Gyffindor? What if he faced equally difficult tasks? This story tells a tale of adventures, the development of a couple of young students and an unlikely romance.
1. Chapter 0: Introduction are an order!

**The unknown hero**

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all other characters (except the Ocs) belong to J. K. Rowling The plot is loosely based on her GoF, but it´s mostly my own plot._

_Rating: M_

_Pairing: OC/Fleur (more might be added)_

_Warnings: -Ron WILL pay for all the lies put in here_

_-I´m sorry to write Fleurs parts of dialogues will be written without acent_

_because I don´t know how to write that properly. But she will use some_

_french word (like 'oui', 'pardon' or 'madame'/'monsieur')_

**Chapter 0: Introductions are an order!**

_(Not a real chapter yet, but with an OC it might be best to get to know them first.)_

This is a Harry Potter fanfic, starting a little before GoF. This story features an own character as the main protagonist and will include more. The rules of the triwizard tournament have been a little altered: Because this tournament is deemed especially dangerous and so every champion may select one person, who they truly trust to help them. There are some parts where I´ve been inspired by the story "Harry Potter and the price of being noble" by DriftWood1965. Those include the veela lovebond and Fleur´s family.

The main protagonist in this story will be a young Gryffindor student named Marcus Baur. He´s the same age as Harry (14) and a good friend of his. However, their friendship is being tested by Marcus´ temper, as he can´t understand why Harry keeps Ron around, even though he lies about, well everything. He is the son to the respected ex-auror, Michael Baur and his wife, a widely known lawyer by the name Marie. He has an older sister, Natalie, who is 28 years old and as such has already finished school. His two best friends are Berk and Fabio, both in his class and house. Fabio currently has 2 girlfriends, a fact that both Marcus and Berk love to tease him about (especially since they are single). The three of them are best friends since they were 5 years old. All of them are rather skinny, but (in Marcus´ case) also strong (courtesy of years of abuse by other children, which is unknown to the other students with the exception of his 2 friends).

I will use "..." for speech and '…' for thoughts, to avoid misunderstandings.

Also, please note that this is my very first fanfic. Comments are highly appreciated, but please don´t hate without reason.

Anyway, next chapter the real story will start. I´m trying to write a 50+ pages story, but there might be long breaks between updates.


	2. Chapter 1: A letter from another world

**The unknown hero**

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all other characters (except the Ocs) belong to J. K. Rowling __The plot is loosely based on her GoF, but it´s mostly my own plot._

_Rating: M_

_Pairing: OC/Fleur (more might be added)_

_Warnings: This story will have an OC and that is final. If you can´t deal with that, **don´t read this****.**_

**Chapter 1: A letter from another world**

Marcus awoke to an awful sound, coming from the window on his right. His vision still a little blurry from the sleep, he had to blink twice for it to clear, before the undefinable figure became an light brown owl, which scratched at the glass. Reaching out to open the window, the owl immediately jumped in and waited for Marcus to remove the letter, that was attached to her legs and as soon as that was done, it flew off. Marcus didn´t need to open the envelope to know about the contents: It was the item list for the next year at Hogwarts. As he thought about, a small smile formed on his face, as he remembered the last year.

All that buzz with those dementors just to find one prisoner! He still rolled his eyes in an amused manner as he thought about the obviously incompetent people in the ministry. At first their presence really did bother him and his friends, but it should not be for long. When the first half of the year had passed, one of those creatures tried to attack Fabio, as they headed for the school after a Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. They were kind of freaked out, as none of their spells worked on that thing. Luckily for them, their DADA teacher, Remus Lupin, showed up and cast a spell, that drove them off. Considering that event, he contacted his father to inquire about that spell and his father agreed to teach him in the holidays, that were only 2 days away. As he returned home, he trained the patronus charm for 2 whole weeks, but at last managed a corporeal one, which has the form of a dog, a small labrador, however his friends did not have that much luck. Berk at least managed a non-corporeal, but Fabio didn´t produce any form of it, despite having 2 girlfriends, which gave his friends perfect material for teasing him.

Returning his thoughts to the present he noticed it was only 7:20 am on a Saturday.

Briefly considering to go back to sleep, he instead decided to take a shower and take the dogs for a walk.

_**BREAK (15 minutes later)**_

Leaving a note for his parents he took the leashes, which awoke his two dogs, Lucky and Fina, both labradors, immediately and they raced to him. 'Always the same with you two.' Marcus thought amused 'As soon as you hear that, the only thing that could stop you is food.'. They barely left the house, as he noticed 4 shadows at the bus stop on the other side of the road. He could see some bottles on the ground and a faint smoke cloud at theirs mouths. 'Oh, great just what I need. A group of drunken morons, who smoke before breakfast and love to beat the shit out of younger teeagers. And I don´t have a wand with me! Oh joy!' Marcus thought, more than a little annoyed. He had a good idea, who those guys were and really didn´t want to encounter them right now. This bunch was responsible for the scar on his chin and some minor injuries on … other places. It was after that day, that he learned how to defend himself, without a wand or backup.

Taking a deep, calming breath, he started to walk along the road, heading for the nearby forest. The dogs obviously felt his anger towards the group as both started to growl silently. Of course this didn´t go unnoticed by the jerks, who now started to approach him. "Hey, wimp" one called out in a slurry voice "where do you think you´re going, huh? Think your stupid dogs will protect you?" Marcus turned to face his attacker and let go of both leashes while flatly stating "I don´t need them to face a bunch of drunken fools." That comment drove the bunch mad. The caller ran toward him, but Marcus merely sidestepped and made him trip over his foot, which in term caused him to ram his head against a tree, which knocked him out. 2 others were intercepted by the dogs, who effectively bit them in the legs, felling them and kept them down. '3 out, 1 more to go' The last attacker changed tactics and pulled out a knife. Marcus only grinned at that, while he encircled him. Then the attack came. Again Marcus sidestepped, but this time he grabbed the arm of his attacker and twisted it upwards, which made a rather loud cracking noise as his opponent screamed in pain. While still holding the arm, he used the other arm to punch a weak spot at the neck, causing the other to black out.

He called his dogs back to him. They weren´t aggressive in normal situations, but when their owners were attacked, they always defended him. He then looked at his surroundings again: 1 guy lay in front of a tree, with an apple next to his head, 2 more were unconscious with ripped pants and the last one lay before him with a knife next to an twisted arm. 'So much for that whole "have a peaceful walk in the morning" stuff' Marcus thought as he readjusted his jacket. 'Now, about that walk...'

_**BREAK (45 minutes later)**_

As he returned from the long, calming walk, he heard some voices from the garden. He heard thing like "Well those guys had it coming for a long time." he heard one saying, to which a female one retorted "Still, he really didn`t have to break that guys arm! I mean..." "That´s enough, Marie! That fool had a knife, while Marcus had nothing, but his guts!" she was interrupted by an gruffy voice. Marcus chose that moment to make an appearance. "Alright, did you pick those wimps up or did they leave on their own?" he joked, which brought him the attention of everyone present. "Oh, they got away themselves, bro." answered Berk, who stood up to greet his best friend. "But they were quite pale, mind to fill me in on the details?" he asked with obvious joy. "That´s what I´d like to know as well." said my mother in a sort of angry way, before Michael glanced at her. "Marie! We already talked about this. If Marcus really does beat up guys like that, he has a hell of a reason for it! We both know he only uses his strength in absolute emergencies and we also know his past, so there is nothing to yell at him for. Isn´t that right, Marcus?" he added, as he looked at his son. "Well, if you call being attacked by 4 drunken idiots, with one of them armed with a knife a reason, then yes, I suppose I had one. Oh, by the way, I only took down 2." he replied while nodding at the dogs. His father only gave a nod to confirm he heard and read the newspaper in front of him. Marcus then took a seat next to his best friend and talked with him about the upcoming year.

"So, you got your item list as well?" he asked Berk, to which he nodded affirmatively. "Yeah, can´t wait to return to Hogwarts. So got any plans for the year yet? I mean besides teasing Fabio about his... luck with the girls." He paused as Marcus rolled his eyes before continuing "Oh come on, man. We both know he has bad luck there, why do you always reject the idea of having a girl on your side? They´re not that bad, you know." At first it seemed as if Marcus didn´t want to reply, however after half a minute: "I can only tell you what I know. Every single girl I have ever encountered either want fame and admiration or money or an willing servant. And I refuse to sacrifice my freedom for the POSSIBILITY of satisfying one desire." he stated grimly. Now it was Berk´s turn to roll his eyes. "And what about Hermione? She doesn´t appear to want any of that, does she?" "Yeah, but did you ever look at Harry or Ron when she is nearby? They know her much better then I do and I don´t really want to ruin the friendship to them completely. Just let it be, ok? As for your other question, no I didn´t plan anything yet. And I don´t think there will be much going on this year. I mean we already had the sorcerers stone, a basilisk and dementors. I think this school played all it´s REALLY interesting cards already. So, got any ideas?" Marcus retorted with the clear intention of changing the subject.

"Well, we could always ask Fred and George if they a new invention ready for testing. As for ideas, I think I have some...".

_**BREAK**_

_So this is it for the first chapter. I know it´s quite short, but I`ll try to improve upon it._

_Please leave comments and advices, I`d be very grateful for that. Now the plan is to first get our boys to Diagon Alley and then get Fleur into the story. I hope you enjoyed this story so far and see you soon._


	3. Chapter 2: How to make shopping interest

**The unknown hero**

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all other characters (except the Ocs) belong to J. K. Rowling. The plot is loosely based on her GoF, but it´s mostly my own plot._

_Rating: M_

_Pairing: [OC/Fleur] (more might be added)_

_A few words before the chapter:_

_I thank diggerboy4 for the positive review. I will work on my grammar (I´m from a country that doesn´t use english as main language) and try to update as often as possible._

_To Alyksandr: I will do something about the brackets. As for the part about Ocs, I understand that some people dislike it. I don´t wish to be offending or anything, but in that case I don´t force you to read it. This story has an OC as the main character and that is final. If I kill him off is yet to be decided since I´m still working on the main plot. _

_On this note please be informed that I welcome every idea you give me for a plot, especially on Fleur´s part (I do not know yet how to start it, so I´ll stick with the Ocs for a bit longer)_

_Now, back to the story. I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review. Thank you._

**Chapter 2: How to make shopping interesting**

An hour later, both Marcus and Berk heard the familiar sound of a person running against a lamp post as they played a card game in the garden. Sharing a knowing look, they both went in the direction of the raging screams, as their old friend Fabio came into view, who had a small bruise on his forehead. He didn´t notice his friends until Berk tapped his shoulder – an action that surprised him quite a bit. His cries of rage and pain were replaced by a single, high-pitched one of pure shock.

"What were you thinking to scare me like that?", he asked furiously "I could have cursed you or something like that!".

"First, he wasn´t thinking," stated Marcus, who was slightly amused "and secondly, I bet 10 bucks you don´t even have your wand with you."

As Fabio huffed and searched his pockets for two full minutes, he realized, to his complete embarrasment, that he was right and instead handed him a 10 dollar note.

"So, I reckon you guys got your lists as well? Then come on! We must go and get our stuff!" he continued after their nods.

"Wow, wow hang on a second here. Since when do you look forward to a shopping tour?" Marcus started, but stopped, as Berk motioned him to let him take over.

"Let me take a wild guess: Your girls are waiting for their lap dog, isn´t that it? Or you ripped another book in an attempt to learn faster?"

As Marcus gave him a questioning look, he continued "Oh, I didn´t tell you yet? Well, it was in our first year. Our genius of a friend here," he nodded to Fabio, "had a hard time to learn transfiguration. So, when the two of us were away and watched the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, he thought he could tear the knowledge right out of the book. It obviously didn´t work out, so he now tried to sort everything out in his head by crashing into a light post."

By the time Berk finished his story, Fabio´s cheeks were glowing red in embarrassment as he made a futile attempt to keep at least some dignity as he firmly stated: "But that was not the reason I ran into that damn lamp. I read a letter from my girlfriend and was so focused in it, I didn´t notice my environment."

"Yeah, we got the last part, but what is so important about that letter anyway? I mean under normal circumstances you´d have noticed at least that there was an obstacle in front of you." Marcus asked.

"Well, they want me to meet them in Paris in seven hours! I need to get my stuff before then, or I´m really screwed. And you know, I can´t tell them no, or they´ll leave me!"

At this statement, his two friends shared a look that clearly told "And now we´ll have to get him out of this shit again."

"Do you even have a way to get there in time? We can´t use brooms or flying cars nor can we apparate." Berk questioned him.

"What about the floo network? Does anyone of you have access to it? We would be at Diagon Alley even faster!" Fabio asked, as he regained some composure. " Doesn´t your father have one, Marcus?"

Before he could reply, a new voice called out from behind: "Yeah, I got one. Why you ask?" Turning to face the new participant of the talk, he saw his father, who leaned on a nearby tree.

"Well, .. uh, we could use it to .. uh you know... get to Diagon Alley faster." Fabio replied silently and quite hesitant. He had a lot of respect towards Michael, since he taught them the Patronus charm. Well, at least he tried with a lot of patience.

"No need to turn nervous, kid. Of course you can use it. But watch that you spell the name of the place correctly. Otherwise you´ll end up in completely other places. Just so you know."

10 minutes later, the small group entered a small chamber in the back of Michael´s office. It was barely lit and only a handful of objects stood there, with an old chimney among them. Besides that there were only an big bookshelf, a desk with a fitting chair and an enchanted training dummy next to an chest, which contained a boggart. They spent some time in the holidays here to practice the Patronus and some other spells, with shields and some effective curses among them. After Michael once again explained the correct usage of the floo network and game some advice so they landed on their feet. The first to go was Marcus, who took some floo powder, stepped in the chimney, called "Diagon Alley" and vanished. A few seconds later he reappeared in an public chimney of the well visited shopping street. He heeded his fathers advice and landed on his feet. Grinning inwardly, he stepped out to make room for his friends. Five seconds later, Berk appeared in a green flame and, though he stumbled a bit, he too landed on his feet and went over to Marcus.

"I don´t see any dirt on your backside, so I assume you landed on your feet, as well?"

"Yeah, but really how hard ca.." Marcus was interrupted by Fabio´s arrival, that was marked with another noise, as he landed on his butt.

"Oh, never mind." Marcus stated flatly, as he helped their friend up, who then cleaned his clothes from the dirt collected in the landing process. "So, we only need new books and parchment, don´t we?"

"Well, I´ve gotta go to Gringotts and get some money first, I´m kinda short with the money in my pockets." Berk put out as he pulled the inside of his pockets out to underline his statement.

Fabio and Marcus both shook their heads. "You´re always short on money. It

wouldn´t hurt to save some money, you know?" they put out.

Fabio then took a worried look at his watch and suggested: "How about we split up? I´ll go and get my stuff while you´re going to Gringotts. That way I´m off to Paris even faster and you guys have plenty of time to go shopping." Without waiting for an answer he ran off to Flourish & Blotts.

"Right, like we need that long for some books. I mean he´s going to a big city with TWO girls. Poor guy." Marcus chuckled. "I don´t think he knows what´s coming to him. What do you think how long it will take him? Five hours? Six? Seven?"

That comment caused them both to laugh as they walked up to the old goblin bank. The streets were quite crowded already, although it was only 11:30 am. They passed an awful lot of new students with their parents, who were arguing about wands and pets and stuff like that. Some of the older students were sitting in the Cafés with bags by their side, who enjoyed a coffee or tea. Thankfully, there was no rush at Gringotts as most students already took the necessary money from home. They entered the big hall and headed right to the main counter.

"Uh, hi. I need access to my vault." Berk told the goblin there, an grumpy, small creature.

Said goblin looked up from his work and requested in a crackling voice: "Name and key please"

"Berk Milleu." Berk stated formally and handed him the key to his vault.

The goblin took it, inspected it and told them "Follow me."

They followed him to the carts, took a quite long ride until they reached his vault and got out again. As the Goblin opened the door to the vault, which only contained a small amount of galleons, Berk took a handful of it and they made their way back.

As they exited the bank, they noticed an owl that apparently waited for Marcus to deliver a letter. Marcus took it with a slightly surprised expression and read the envelope:

To: Mr. Marcus Baur

Phoenix Place 12

From: Pr. Albus Dumbledore

As he saw who sent the letter, Marcus decided to open the letter later in private as he had a hunch what it was about. He put it in his backpack, paid the owl an knut and walked on. Just then Berk was overcome by curiosity.

"Who sent it?" he asked his best friend.

"Dumbledore." Marcus replied flatly.

Berk nodded in understanding. He knew Marcus longer than most other people and had a quite good idea what the headmaster wanted and also knew why he didn´t open it right away. Walking over to Flourish & Blotts, which was fairly crowded, they noticed a group of female students, who admired an advertisement of the currently running Quidditch World Cup, which depicted Victor Krum. From the corner of his eyes, Berk noticed, that Marcus again rolled his eyes as he whispered "That´s why I´ll stay a lone wolf." and grinned at that. Sure, Marcus has been through quite a lot in recent years and he still has a hard time to trust someone new, but he was sure his buddy would come around in time even though he denied that thought for three years now. Thankfully, there visit to the book shop was very short and soon they stood in front of the chimney again, ready to go back home. Just as they wanted to step in, there was a green flame and Fabio appeared, again on his backside, as he panted quite a bit. Barely containing a laugh, Berk helped him to his feet and looked at him. He was obviously out of breath and looked like he was shooed from one shop to to the next.

"I´m impressed, man. I didn´t expect you before 5:00 pm. What did you do?" Marcus inquired.

"Well, their families were with them, because of their sisters and their fathers did not really like me."

"You´re surprised? You have two girlfriends, who both want to take you on a shopping tour at the same time." Berk stated in a matter-of-fact way.

"Just shout up and let´s head home. I could use a drink." Fabio exclaimed a little furious.

Just then, the group from before came their way, chatting about their admiration of Krum. This time, Marcus couldn´t help himself and performed a facepalm while silently wondering "What is it with girls and famous people?"

With his luck, the girls heard him and mocked him: "Oh, look, it´s a jealous boy, who wants some attention. Do you need a hug or even a kiss, pimp?"

Had they watched his eyes, they could have noticed a small glint of a fiery orange-red as he clenched his fists in an attempt to remain calm.

"Don´t tempt me, you might regret it." he growled as calm as possible at the moment. This sent the group into a laughing frenzy as they encircled them. The three of them took a defensive back-to-back position as Berk glanced at Marcus with quite a bit of worry.

One of the girls, an slightly older one with black hair approached him and said in a very girlish way: "Oh, he dares us, isn´t that cute? Watch out boy, you might get burned when you play with the big girls."

"If anyone is gonna get burned it is definitely NOT ME!" he shouted and ended the sentence with a load roar, that no ordinary human could ever hope to produce.

The confident expression of the girls were gone immediately and replaced by utter horror. They turned on their heel and ran away, as other people turned to look for the cause of the commotion.

Marcus took some calming breaths as his eyes returned to their normal greyish-brown color.

"Let´s go." he hissed as he entered the chimney and disappeared in green flames.

_So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review or suggestions regarding the plot and stay tuned to learn more about Marcus´s secret power and his adventures._


	4. Chapter 3: Enter: Fleur

**The unknown hero**

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all other characters (except the Ocs) belong to J. K. Rowling. The plot is loosely based on her GoF, but it´s mostly my own plot._

_Rating: M_

_Pairing: [OC/Fleur] (more might be added)_

_I know, it took me some time to update again, but I spent quite some time considering the plot and I hope you like it. Also, I´ll try to improve the structure of the text._

_Enough of that and enjoy the story._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapter 3: Enter: Fleur **

_She ducked under a stream of fire as she ran towards the golden treasure. 9 meters … 8 … 7 and she tripped and fell into a peddle on the ground. The beast was about to strike... _and Fleur woke up with a start. She sat up straight as she was panting, still a little shocked by the recent nightmare. She slowly calmed down as she took in her surroundings. Her room, which was larger than most bedrooms, was lightened up by the first rays of sunlight, which shone through the mostly closed windows. At the far side of the room there were pictures of her and her sister Gabrielle from their last visit to Italy above a rather large dresser, which was right next to an big mirror. To her right was the door to the adjacent bathroom, which was connected to another, empty, bedroom. To her left was a huge window and a glass door, which granted access to the balcony.

Slowly, but elegantly, Fleur got out of her bed and made her way to the window, which she opened and looked outside. She looked out at the sea, which was topped by the rising sun. She went out on the balcony, sat down in a comfortable chair, which was placed close by the wall and watched in silence as she pondered about the dream.

'Weird, that dream felt so real. What was that? A vision? Are my veela powers messing with my mind? '

She stopped at that thought. No, it was impossible, her veela powers only affected others around her and not herself. Or did it? It was hard to tell, where her powers started and ended, since she was only ¼ veela. But Fleur has never heard of an ability to see the future being a treat of veela powers. And she was sure it wasn´t her own ability, since she wasn´t the best in class in that matter.

As she was lost in thought, the door to her room opened and a small girl ran in, who looked like a miniature version of Fleur. She met her at the balcony and took the free seat next to her before asking in fluid french:

"Fleur you´re alright?"

She only nodded at first before she turned to face her sister. "Yes I´m alright, Gabrielle. I was just watching the sunrise." She smiled at her sister as they both watched the sun rising.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marcus was walking down the stairs, as he was heading for the kitchen to make some breakfast for him and his friends. Both of them stayed for the remainder of the holidays and they were up until 2:45 am. He looked at the clock with a slightly blurred vision, caused by his tiredness. It was only 6 am.

'Oh, bugger.' he thought 'How do I manage to stay up until late in the night, sleep a couple of hours and can´t go back to sleep?'

He put some toast, butter and cornflakes on a tray and grabbed three cups of cocoa as he started going back up to his room, where his friends waited and played another round of "Who gets the rabbit?", a game of dice, where you rolled two dices and moved a figure on a field. Before that you placed a bet on an area, where you landed by the end of the game. If you were correct you got some points, depending on how you bet. By now, Berk won seven rounds, Marcus six and Fabio four. Just as he reached the stairs he heard an familiar voice behind him.

"Had fun yesterday?" his father asked as he stepped out of the dark living room, a newspaper in his right hand and a cup of coffee in his left.

"Uh, yeah sure. Why you ask?" Marcus asked, confusion evident in his voice.

Michael set down his cup, unfolded the newspaper and read:

**Mysterious shout in Diagon Alley **

**Possible resemblance to a dragon. Rumors state, that the source of this sound was a 14 year old boy.**

He looked at his son. "Care to fill me in on the details? What happened there?"

Marcus sighed, set down the tray and told his father about the whole incident and his reaction. As he finished, his father had a look of concern.

"So the girls angered you enough to trigger a part of your powers. Fortunately, your powers are still mostly dormant, otherwise we would be in quite some need for explanation right now. But tell me, how strong was your shout?"

Marcus looked quite uncomfortable as he stated: "Well, it was stronger than anytime before. And I felt my body heating up inside as if it was reaching out to any source of fire nearby. I fear my powers are rapidly growing stronger." He looked his father in the eye. "Is there anyone who can teach me, to properly control and use my powers? I mean you taught me everything you know, but it doesn´t seem to be enough."

At this Michael began to think about everything he remembered about their ancient race. He remembered a tale about an construct of multiple dimensions, with their dimension being in the center, but he didn´t know how to reach the other dimensions. To his son he simply replied: "I will look for a way." and marched to his office.

Marcus watched his father withdraw, shrugged and went upstairs to continue the game.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they went back inside and prepared for the day, Fleur and her sister went downstairs to have breakfast with their parents Alain and Apolline Delacour. It consisted of Croissants, jam, baguettes and orange juice. They sat down in their chairs and were immediately served by some house-elves, who poured them some of the juice and placed some plates of food before them.

Fleur still looked a little shaken. Her face was a little bit paler than usual and her clothes weren´t as pefectly arranged as usually. Her expression looked neutral for someone, who didn´t know her, but her father saw, that his daughter was troubled with something.

"Fleur, is something wrong?" Alain asked her in french.

"Just a bad dream, nothing to worry about."

"Really? You´ve never bothered much with bad dreams."

"It´s nothing, really."

"Ok, then at least tell us your dream."

"Fine. I´ll tell you what I dreamt." Fleur replied a little unnerved and relied her dream to her family. After she finished her mother looked quite concerned.

"What did you feel while you dreamt this?" she asked her with interest evident in her voice.

"Well I felt the flame and everything else around me like it was real."

Apolline now looked quite shaken as her face paled and her eyes widened.

"Fleur... I don´t think that was a dream." she told her hesitantly.

"What? That´s impossible! I´m bad at seeing the future when I focus on it and my veela powers should be under control, why would it work when I sleep?" Fleur asked unbelieving.

"Fleur, you are ¼ veela, remember? And on rare occasions, they have very real visions of the near future."

And with that the rest of color in Fleurs face disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you think your powers are awakening further, huh?" Berk asked Marcus.

Fabio was gone for two hours as he had to go to the barber and since the two of them grew up like brothers they knew everything about each other.

"You heard the shout in Diagon Alley! Before I could only control a small stream of fire and now that!"

"Well that equals my powers then, doesn´t it?" Berk questioned as a small ball of ice appeared in his right hand.

Marcus grinned and retorted: "Yeah it does. But don´t get hyped up about your heritage! You may be able to control ice, but fire smelts every ice."

"True, but I could freeze Fabio. He can´t heat up like you can and you would have to be really careful when freeing him. Kinda unfair that he doesn´t have an elemental power like we have."

"Yeah it is. But still we both know that there was a chance of me receiving the full extend of this ancient power and of thus getting a second form to change into. And if I do that, not even your ice can´t protect you."

"Yeah like you would attack me." Berk replied with more than a little sarcasm.

"Not when I act on my own will that is. But I also didn´t want to perform that shout back there."

"Come on, man don´t shit your pants. It won´t be that bad."

"Let´s hope so, buddy. Let´s hope so."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So that´s it for this chapter (I planned it longer but ran out of ideas for now) There will be a minor jump forward in time to the next chapter so we get to the interesting part sooner._

_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and have a good time._


	5. Chapter 4: Rough foreshadowing

**The unknown hero**

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all other characters (except the Ocs) belong to J. K. Rowling. The plot is loosely based on her GoF, but it´s mostly my own plot._

_Rating: M_

_Pairing: [OC/Fleur] (more might be added)_

_Thanks go to "war sage" for the positive review._

_As announced, there is a minor jump in the timeline here. Before we were about one week prior to the departure. Now we are one day away from that. Just so you know._

_Also, I wish to remind you that I welcome every idea you have regarding the plot._

_Now sit back and enjoy the story._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapter 4: Rough foreshadowing**

It was a warm and sunny Friday as Marcus and his friends walked down a small path in the nearby forest. Each of them carried an item: Marcus carried two buckets of paint, Berk a package of brushes and a toolbox and Fabio carried a medium sized basket. They strode towards a small wooden cottage deep within the forest. On an adjacent tree were two rather big tree houses, which were connected by a small, but very stable pathway. One of the houses had a hoist to lift heavier objects and a small balcony while the other one had a ladder which connected it to the cottage on the ground. Next to the cottage was a pile of wood, three medium sized workbenches and some other big materials like windows and already constructed parts of a fence.

The three of them came to an halt as they arrived at the construction side and set down their respective item before they set to work. It was hard work and they were not allowed to use magic to help them, because they were in an area with many muggles. Fabio climbed up and worked on the tree houses while Berk and Marcus placed the fence and set to paint the cottage. It was quite old so it didn´t look as good as it once has, but it gave them the idea to construct a small place only for them if they just wanted to get away from everything else. The only one who knew of this place was Marcus´s father since he encouraged them to do this and put up some wards to protect it from environmental influences and decaying effects, but he didn´t put up a muggle repelling one, because he wanted to teach them to also rely on their physical strength.

"Guys, could you give me some wood? I need some to fill the last gaps in the wall here." Fabio asked as he stood by the hoist.

As Marcus intended to get the wood to him via said hoist he was stopped by Berk.

"Let me handle this." He said to him and picked up a small log and threw it towards Fabio, but it was too low.

"Sorry, Fabio I can´t reach you up there." He exclaimed in a sarcastic way.

"Use the hoist then."

"What was that? I can´t understand you. Can you understand him, Marcus?" he asked him in mocked curiosity.

Marcus, knowing what his old friend was up to only shook his head and resumed his work. Fabio growled frustrated and climbed back down to retrieve the necessary material. As he didn´t look, Berk quickly put some hidden wood on the hoist and pulled it up. As Fabio returned to his work he was stunned to find it there and cried out in sheer frustration.

"BERK! Could you PLEASE not prank me for one day!"

Marcus chuckled at this and replied:

"If you want him to go all sarcastic on you go right ahead, but I don´t think you would understand him any longer."

That comment was actually right. Fabio had quite a hard time to differ between serious remarks and sarcastic ones. So he simply set back to work and didn´t say anything for two hours.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they sun started to set and the three of them walked back to Marcus´s home the buildings were complete at last and they even built a small table and three chairs with the remaining wood. Right now, though, they chatted about the next year at Hogwarts.

"Think McGonagall will restrict Fred and George this year for their actions last year?" Fabio asked.

"Nah don´t think so. They were quite clever about it. Didn´t leave a trace." That was Berk.

"Besides, I think the dementors were quite a good distraction. Especially after that quidditsch match." Marcus said which made him and Berk chuckle while Fabio frowned. He had no intention of facing a dementor ever again.

As they entered the house and got upstairs, Marcus felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see his father, who watched his friends keep going. Berk noticed that Marcus stopped, but as he saw why he only nodded and went on to occupy Fabio.

"Got a minute for me? I think I have a solution to your problem." Michael started as they disappeared.

That got Marcus´s attention. "You bet! What is it?"

Michael handed him two books, a grey book with a strange symbol on the front. It was comprised of three triangles with three circles on each on and another circle in the center. The other one was dark red and on its front was image of a dragon.

"Dumbledore sent those and a letter to us. He figured it would help you. And I should remind you to see him after the sorting ceremony."

"Got it, will do." Marcus replied in haste and grabbed the books. "I´ll take them with me to Hogwarts."

Michael nodded and preceded to the kitchen as Marcus went up to meet his friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fleur sat in the living room accompanied by her mother. They were waiting for an adviser on veela powers to get a clear understanding of Fleur´s dream. Finally there was a green flame in the fire place as a tall woman emerged. She had blonde hair and blue eyes – typical for a veela.

"Greetings, Madame Delacour. I´m Madame LeSou. You requested my help in a sensitive matter?" The woman introduced herself.

"That is correct. My daughter had a very... interesting dream. That´s not unusual, but other normally, she actually felt what was happening."

"Okay, so you assume it could be a vision?"

"Indeed. Is there a way to tell if her veela powers have caused this?"

Madame LeSou opened her handbag and looked through its contents until she found a small sac.

"Do you possess a pensieve?" She asked.

Appoline nodded and retrieved a small pensieve from a nearby shelf.

"Excellent. Now then, Fleur would you please give me the memory of your dream?"

Fleur didn´t reply, but only nodded and brought her wand to her head. A silver mist appeared at the tip and she placed it in the pensieve. Madame LeSou then took some powder out of the sac and added it to the memory. There was a little bit of smoke over it which turned green after five minutes.

Madame LeSou now had a saddened look on her face. "I fear your assumptions were right. That was a vision of an event which will occur in the near future. However it it only a part of the vision. The rest was cut off by your awakening."

"Is there a way to find out the rest?" Fleur asked quickly.

"There is. Say this incantation" she handed her a scroll, "and focus on the vision."

Fleur read the incantation aloud and focused on her vision. For some time there was nothing but then she found herself on the rocky ground again.

_She could now see the beast that had attacked her earlier: a dragon. It took a deep breath and sent a stream of fire towards her. She awaited the impact..._

And the vision ended again.

"Well, what did you see?" Appoline asked her in concern.

"Now I know, that it is a dragon that attacked me. But what does that mean? There are no dragons in France anymore, are there?"

"No there aren´t." Appoline started. "Fleur, there is something you should know about, but it´s best to discuss this with you father. Talk to him while I and Madame LeSou discuss your powers."

Fleur did so and went to the office of her father, which he had when he worked at home. Knocking on the door before entering, she found her father looking over some documents.

"Dad, may I ask you something?" Fleur asked him.

Alain looked up at her and replied gently: "Of course, Fleur. What is it?"

"Mum said that there was something I should know about, but she insisted that you tell me."

Alain´s expression darkened for a moment on those words as he considered his reply. Slowly he started.

"Fleur, do you know about the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Of course I do, what about it?"

"The next one is set for this year at Hogwarts, the wizarding school of Britain."

Fleur´s eyes widened at this revelation. She had heard of the dangers of this event and couldn´t believe it still existed. Alain waited a minute for the information to be processed before he continued.

"The participants this year are Durmstrang, an bulgarian school, Hogwarts and Beauxboutons."

"Are the champions already elected?" Fleur asked with growing interest.

"I´m afraid no. They are selected by an powerful device, the Goblet of Fire."

Fleur gulped as she heard that. 'That´s not what I wanted to hear. Not at all.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following day Marcus, Berk and Fabio entered the Hogwarts Express with their trunks and found an empty cabin. They entered and each of them had an occupation for the drive: Fabio simply drifted off to sleep, Berk read a manga and Marcus read the red book he got from his father. He read the title:

**Draconian History: How to tame the beast**

'Appears promising' he thought and started to read. It was interesting to say the least. He spent only two hours reading it, but he could already feel an comfortable warmth flowing through his veins. He also learned more about the usage of his powers and the variety of them. His attitude towards his powers quickly changed from fear of losing control to sheer amazement of the raw power he could wield. Not only could he control any form of fire, but also he could, with a lot of practice, engulf himself in the flame and use it to fly. And he also had an natural resistance to legilimancy and other effects, such like drugs or alcohol. He was now determined to practice his powers all the harder.

Just as he closed the book and put it away, he noticed some figures from the corner of his eyes. He turned his head to see them more clearly and they turned out to be Draco Malfoy and another girl from Slytherin he didn´t know.

Wearing that disgusting smirk, Malfoy entered the cabin and didn´t waste a moment to mock him.

"Get out of here you filthy pieces of shit! Trains were made for civilized beings and not some retard like you!"

"Funny, I can only see two retards here. Take a look at the mirror and you might see it as well. No wait, sorry, you don´t have a mirror as they broke from you arrogance. My bad!" Marcus replied with more than a little anger in his mind. Surprsingly he didn´t feel a surge of power this time. It was merely a small tingling in his chest as if to signal him it was ready when he was. He looked over to Berk, who had looked up from his manga and received an "all-yours-buddy" look and nodded slightly.

"How dare you talk to me like that, you disgusting piece of shit!" Malfoy shouted and grabbed his wand. However before he could do anything to harm him, he smelled something burned, just as he felt a hot sensation at his lower backside. He looked at Marcus in horror, missing the change of color in his eyes.

"There´s much more where that came from. Now do something clever for once and **get the fuck out of here!**" Marcus replied with the last part being very loud without him shouting.

Malfoy, actually being smart for once, did just that and ran away, the girl following right away. As they did, a small flame was clearly visible at his butt.

'Wow, now that´s the way I like it. Now best shut down my powers before Fabio awakes.' he thought as he concentrated to cancel his powers. And not a second to soon.

"Did I miss something?" Fabio asked sleepily.

"Nope." the other two replied in unison, pretending nothing happened.

"But you might stay awake, man. We´re almost at Hogwarts." Marcus pointed.

And indeed they arrived at Hogsmead station five minutes later, happy to finally be back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_That´s it for now guys. Now, before you ask, I wrote the dialogues of the french characters normally as they are speaking in their first language. I will add accent when they talk to foreigners. _

_Also, Berk is **not** of asian origin, he merely likes this sort of literature. (based on personal experience)_

_For now please leave a review or an idea you would like in a story._

_Stay tuned for the next chapter._


	6. Chapter 5: Foreign visitors

**The unknown hero**

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all other characters (except the Ocs) belong to J. K. Rowling. The plot is loosely based on her GoF, but it´s mostly my own plot._

_Rating: M_

_Pairing: [OC/Fleur] (more might be added)_

_A few words before we start:_

_I noticed some flames as I read the reviews. I will **not **acknowledge those anymore. If your not okay with OCs then **stop reading this**! There is no point in offending someone for something you don´t like. I will reedit the first chapter as well to stop those flames in their tracks._

_Now for those of you who enjoy the story, I really appreciate your support. I was truly surprised on how many views this story already received on its first day up. However I´m starting to run out of ideas regarding the details. I still have a clear idea for the basic plot, but perhaps you have an idea. Even if it isn´t for this story just tell me and I might write a story containing it after this one._

_Last bit concerning the story, I had Fleur arrive at Beauxboutons without telling about it since I couldn´t imagine a proper way for her to get there. However I will add more of her as the story progresses._

_Now back to the story._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapter 5: Foreign visitors**

Fleur sat in the huge, but elegant hall of the Beauxboutons academy as their headmistress made an important announcement.

"Our school has been chosen to participate in the Triwizard Tournament this year."

This information caused quite a commotion and it took some minutes for it to settle down before Madame Maxime continued.

"We will travel to Hogwarts, the wizarding school of Britain, to take part in it. There you will receive further information regarding the event."

Around Fleur there was a lot of buzz as everyone gossiped about their foreign hosts, saying things like "total retards" or "barbaric". Fleur rolled her eyes in utter annoyance. She knew what it was like to be excluded, because of her veela heritage. Boys couldn´t stop drooling in her presence even though she turned down her allure to a minimum and girls practically died out of jealousy. She wished to meet someone who wasn´t affected by any of this and wasn´t a total douche.

She sighed before she started to eat her favorite meal: bouillabaisse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marcus and his friends entered the great hall and took a seat at the Gryffindor table. They silently watched the sorting ceremony and only really listened when the password for their common rooms were provided. After that, as the dishes were served, Berk and Fabio started to eat like they didn´t get any food back home. Marcus, who wasn´t hungry at all, merely studied the schedule and sighed.

"Well guys, guess what? We have a double lesson in potions on Monday and one in the last lesson of Friday. What a nice way to begin and end the week, isn´t it?" he asked sarcastically.

Fabio spit out some of his pumpkin juice while Berk only nodded.

"They can´t be serious! Are they trying to kill us?" Fabio asked hysterically.

"Seems so." Berk replied and looked at his schedule as well.

"Well at least a nice amount of Defense against Dark Arts. This should be fun." he stated dryly.

They finished dinner in silence and as they left the hall, Marcus remembered the headmster´s request.

"Guys, there´s something I´ve gotta to. Catch you later." he said to them and walked in the direction of the office. Reaching the stairway he paused as he heard two persons talk in there.

"I must warn you, Minister. I don´t think the Tournament will be safe enough. Especially for Harry.."

"Oh stop it already, Dumbledore! We simply allow only students, who are 17 or older to participate."

Just then the door opened and Minister Fudge walked out and past Marcus.

"Headmaster, I hope I didn´t interrupt anything?" Marcus asked.

"No, not at all. Come in, Marcus, we have a lot to discuss." Dumbledore replied kindly.

Nodding, Marcus stepped inside and waited as Dumbledore cast a secrecy spell. He saw that Fawkes was even shinier then usual, perhaps due to self-ignition. Then Dumbledore began to speak.

"Marcus, I understand that your powers are a private matter, however I would like to assure you, that whenever you need advice, I will help you as good as I can. I assume that the incident in the Hogwarts Express was your doing?"

"Well what do you know, he was practically asking for it." Marcus replied casually.

"I think so. So you now have a better grip on your elemental powers?"

"Indeed. I no longer feel a surge of power when I get angry and can channel it in any way I want. Your books were quite helpful."

"That is good news, especially in these times."

"These times? Is something wrong, Sir?" Marcus asked in concern.

"There are events in the near future that might be dangerous." Dumbledore replied and looked him in the eye. "The information I will give you now and my request is absolutely confidental. I only tell you this because of your mature personality and your abilities."

Marcus nodded and paid very close attention.

"This year, the Triwizard Tournament will be here at Hogwarts. I don´t need to tell you of it´s dangers, but this year it´s even more than before. In combination with the recent commotion at the worldcup, I worry about the safety of the students of this school. I ask you to assist in the preparation of the first task, where your powers will come in handy."

"May I ask what the first task is about?"

"Of course. The first task will be to retrieve a golden egg from a dragon."

"And you want me to control the attacks of the dragons to minimize the possibilites of injuries?"

"Not exactly. I want you to help with the setup, in secret of course."

A few minutes passed as Marcus considered this option. He then thought of something.

"Sir, will be powers be needed in the other two tasks?"

"No, after preparation of the first task you may again sit back."

"Well why not? I´m ready for a little challenge." he replied eagerly.

"Excellent! But remember: don´t tell anyone of the Tournament or the task."

"You have my word, sir. But I´m curious, there are always three participating schools. I reckon, that Hogwarts is one of them, but what are the other ones?"

"The other participants are from Durmstrang and Beauxboutons." Dumbledore replied.

"Well I haven´t heard of them before, but from the names I guess that Beauxboutons is french?"

"Your right. Durmstrang is the bulgarian school of wizardry. I will inform you when the preparations are underway."

"One more thing, sir. When will they arrive?"

"They should arrive tomorrow in the afternoon."

"Thank you, sir. In case there´s more you can find me in the common room."

"Understood. Have a good evening, Marcus."

"Thanks, same to you."

And with that Marcus left the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, the three friends were outside the castle with Berk and Marcus playing chess while Fabio watched. The sky was quite clouded at that time and it looked like it would rain at night. Just as they finished their match, Fabio saw a strange object in the air and said to his friends:

"Uh guys, what is that thing?"

They both looked up and stared in the direction Fabio was pointing at. Berk couldn´t identify it, but Marcus silently called upon his newest power: improved sight. He focused and made out a carriage pulled by winged creatures he didn´t know. 'That looks like our french visitors, I don´t think Durmstrang has this type of an entrance.'

Just as he thought that, Fabio again came up with somethin:

"Is that what I think it is?"

Again they looked, this time at the lake. They could see the mast of a ship risning from the sea. Just as they got up to get a better look, they heard the magically enhanced voice of Dumbledore:

"All students are to return to the Great Hall immediately."

The three of them exchanged a look, shrugged and went inside.

Once there, Dumbledore told the students about the Tournament and announced the arrival of their visitors. Everyone´s attention was at the giant doors as the students of Beauxboutons came in. Just as they entered, Marcus felt like something was going to happen and looked around and saw some Slytherins and a certain redheaded Gryffindor heading for a blonde student. He pulled out his wand as Berk stopped him.

"We are not allowed to attack other students, remember?" he told him.

Marcus only smirked and replied: "You´re right. WE are not allowed to do that."

As he finished he thought of something happy and silently whispered a certain incantation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fleur noticed a group of drooling students running towards her. None of her classmates had their wands with them as a sign of respect and she knew no student of Hogwarts could help her. She froze in shock as she saw the raw lust in their eyes and feared the worst. Just as they reached her, a silver-white dog intercepted them and forced them to back away slowly. Fleur was surprised to no end. 'The teachers were not fast enough, but could a student have cast a corporeal patronus?' No that was impossible. Most adult wizards couldn´t produce one. She put those thoughts aside for now as they finished their entrance while their Headmistress, who had arrived at last took care of the troublemakers. She cast a glance back and saw the patronus return to the seat of a Gryffindor student with brown hair just as it disappeared. As they walked alongside the Gryffindor table she noticed that, while every other boy was drooling, he simply looked at her in slight concern and she saw him put away his wand. 'What is this? A boy who isn´t drooling at my sight? Now that´s new.' Just as she passed she could hear another boy beside him whisper:

"Nice patronus, buddy. Gave them quite a scare."

"My bad, but they had it coming."

She didn´t show it outwards, but inwards Fleur was in complete shock. 'This boy has cast a corporeal patronus to save me? But he can only be in his fourth year or so! Still, I should inquire about that at a later time.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the students of Beauxboutons were seated the other students, the one from Durnstrang made their entrance. Everyone was startled by the spark which emitted from their staffs as they touched the ground, but Marcus quickly realized, that this was no special magic. Right now he was more concerned about the students of Beauxboutons. The prior incident still had Marcus on full alert as he scanned the Hall for any potential threat. At the same time he was wondering, why every boy around him looked like a complete idiot when their visitors passed. As he looked around, he noticed the blonde student staring right at him. 'Damn she must have noticed that I cast the patronus.' he thought in the slightest of dismay. Discretion really wasn´t his thing. As everyone left the hall he still felt the student´s glare in his back which was slightly unnerving. For a moment he felt a strange sensation, as if everything was light and happy, but as soon as it happened it disappeared. He shook his head and walked on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fleur was in utter disbelieve. 'I focused all of my allure upon him and he didn´t react! How is this possible?' She continued to wonder about it as she walked back to the carriage. She didn´t expect a very restful sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So this is it for now. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review._

_Stay tuned for the next update._


	7. Chapter 6: The friendly french?

**The unknown hero**

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all other characters (except the Ocs) belong to J. K. Rowling. The plot is loosely based on her GoF, but it´s mostly my own plot._

_Rating: M_

_Pairing: [OC/Fleur] (more might be added)_

_I´m sorry it took me so long to update, I considered some options for this chapter until I came up with this version. I hope you like it. Also, I tried to do an french accent, but I´m not that good at that. I apologize for that._

_Enjoy!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapter 6: The friendly french?**

That night was quite restless for Fleur. She spent many hours pondering about the boy´s resistance to her allure. Prior to this incident, only members of her family were immune to the effects. She was also shocked by the possibility, that he summoned a full corporeal patronus in time to prevent some retards of touching her. She definitely wanted to know more about him and planned to ask some Ravenclaw students at their table if they knew something about him. With that thought she finally drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Fleur entered the Great Hall with the same amount of drooling boys and jealous girls. As she took a seat at the table they shared with the Ravenclaw students (which was meaningless, since they were allowed to sit where they wanted to be) almost every girl hushed away from her and the boys tried to get closer, but were stopped by her warning glare. She became sad at the remainder of the hostility of the girls towards her and the boys, who only saw her beauty. To make matters worse, her fellow students took all of the french food so that she was forced to eat british food, which she didn´t quite like. She sighed as she looked around the hall if there was french food anywhere nearby. After a few minutes of searching she finally found a bowl of bouillabaisse, which was right next to an certain brown-haired Gryffindor student. 'Profound. But a good chance for an introduction.' she thought and made her way over to them. Before she could reach him, however, the red-haired boy from the day before stood in her way, his face again purple and in his drooling mouth was still some food. 'Uh, what a disgusting git!' she thought in utter disgust as she attempted to get past him, but he wouldn´t let her. That was until a female student with brown hair spoke up.

"Ron, get out of the way! Are you even listening?"

The boy snapped out of his trance and quickly shut his mouth and sit back down, the purple shade turning into a crimson red. Finally she was able to continue her way to the mysterious student and the delicious stew. He had his back turned to her, so he didn´t notice her at first. She looked at his friends, a boy with black hair and one with a slightly darker shade of brown. The latter stared at her shortly before he was smacked in the back of his head by the other who only stated:

"Get your thoughts together, Fabio! You already have two girlfriends."

"But I wasn´t... you misunderstand..."

"Yeah right, like with both your girlfriends?"

The other one remained silent as he read the 'Daily Prophet' and ate some toast. Fleur then gathered up before she asked:

"Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?" she asked in her best english.

The boy looked up from his newspaper, saw her and … handed her the requested stew while adding:

"Sure have it. Good choice if I may say so." He then turned his attention back to the newspaper. It was then that Fleur decided to ask the meaningful question.

"Were you ze one to cast ze patronus charm yesterday?" The boy froze for an instant before he exchanged looks with his friends. Then:

"Excuse me for a minute guys.". He then stood up and lead Fleur out of the Hall while remaining silent. As soon as they passed the big doors and reached an empty corridor he turned around and started.

"I would prefer if no one else knows about that, it´s sort of a secret. As for your question, yes I cast the patronus. Thought those guys might be a little trouble."

Fleur nodded in silent astonishment. This young boy indeed cast the patronus yesterday and saved her from an most embarrassing situation. Still she couldn´t quite believe it.

"If that is so, prove it. You should áve no problem doing it again."

"Well if you insist." He closed his eyes for a moment in focus, let out a calming breath and then said "Expecto Patronum!". From the tip of his wand burst a shining white dog and stood in between them looking at Fleur. She could no longer suppress her amazement.

"You know, zat zis is very advanced magic? How did you do it?"

He simply shrugged and replied: "Well I practiced a little with my friends since we had dementors here last year. By the way, name´s Marcus.". He extended a polite hand.

"Fleur. Nice to meet you." she replied politely. "May I ask you somezing else?"

"Shoot away."

"How do you manage to resist my allure?"

Marcus´ expression turned confused for a few moments before he asked:

"You´re a veela?" As she nodded he continued "Well that´s a long story. Perhaps I´ll tell you at another time. But at least I now know what that strange tucking in my head was."

"So you did feel someone else control you."

"Not really control, more like an impression, which lasted for about two seconds."

"I never zought it to be possible! But it sure is a nice change for once. It is very unnerving that boys only see ones beauty."

"I´m sorry to hear that. Guess it isn´t easy to have friends, who are always drooling when they see you."

Fleur´s expression became a little sad as he said that.

"I don´t áve friends. Ze boys are completely dumbstruck when zey see me and ze girls are too jealous."

"Is that the reason why they exclude you like this?" When Fleur gave him an surprised look he continued "Come on, it´s more than obvious if you watch carefully. They take your food, bunch up like you´re some kind of disease. Are they always like that?"

"Oui, but usually zey are trying much more obvious. Zey are being rather discreet here."

"That´s what they call discretion? I didn´t think it could be any more obvious."

"By seeing what zey do, you are already better zan most other people. Well fortunately it is my last year in school."

Marcus only nodded as he tried to comprehend her situation. She kept her distance from boys because they only desire her body and other girls hate her for something she can´t change. 'That must suck.' he thought.

Fleur looked at the big clock and, seeing the time, stated in an almost sad voice:

"I think we should get back now, I´m getting úngry."

They reentered the Hall and returned to their respective places to complete breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So bro, what exactly did you two _talk_ about?" Berk asked his best friend as they left for their first lesson of the day. Fabio just grinned at that remark while Marcus rolled his eyes.

"Berk, in all the years you´ve known me did I ever _do _something wit a girl besides from talking?"

"Hey there´s a first time for everything. Besides, you really want to be damned to always stay in the friendzone? Yo know if I didn´t know you better I´d say you´re on the other team."

"Berk that´s enough I get your point. And you should know that I don´t really support the idea of the _other team_. Is it in any way wrong to want to stay a lone wolf?" Marcus hissed with anger evident in his voice.

"Wow sorry; man, didn´t mean to offend you. I just have a hard time to understand it that´s all."

They remained silent for the rest of the trip. Marcus because of his frustration, Berk to give him time to calm down and Fabio didn´t have anything to talk about. They only talked again during potions class. Fabio was unfortunate enough to be paired with Neville, much to the amusement of the Slytherin students. Berk leaned closer to Marcus and whispered:

"Could you just manipulate the fire under their cauldrons? They deserve it!"

"If you want to prank them do it. I´m finishing the potion while you do that. But make it worth it."

"I don´t have control of fire, genius!"

"But you DO have the power of ice, professor!"

Berk was stunned for an instant before he turned and symbolized something with his fingers. The cauldrons of the Slytherin froze entirely much to Snapes´ dismay. He hated it when his students failed against those of the other houses especially Gryffindor.

By the end of the lesson, all their ingredients were frozen solid inside and Snape was on the verge of exploding so they quickly retreated from the dungeons. As the two of them still laughed about the incidents Fabio joined them with a devastated look.

"Wow, Fabio what happened to you? You look like you´ve see yet another dementor." Marcus commented with concern.

"Worse. Snape gave me detentions for a total of three weeks!"

"Ouch, that´s bad. You want us to distract him so you can run?" Berk asked with a slight sparkle in his eyes.

"No, I think that Yule Ball is enough to distract me."

"YULE BALL?" His both friends were caught completely off guard.

"Yeah, Neville told me about it during class. McGonagall will teach us in a few days."

Berk and Marcus exchanged a horrified look.

"Rule number one: Break a leg before you are forced to dance." Berk started.

"And number two: Don´t _ever _go to a Ball." Marcus concluded.

"Oh come on, guys. Dancing isn´t that bad."

"Says you." Both said in unison and went a bit faster to the next lesson. Before they could reach it, however, they saw the imposing form of Albus Dumbledore standing before the door. As he saw them he said:

"Ah just the students I´ve been looking for. Marcus, Berk, could you please go with me?"

"But we have transfiguration, sir." Marcus said.

"Don´t worry, I told professor McGonagall about it."

"Well in that case, why not?"

As they followed the headmaster, Fabio attempted to follow them, but was stopped by Dumbledore.

"Fabio I would like to speak to these two in private. Could you please wait here?"

"Uh sure, I guess."

They continued the way to the office and as they stepped in, Dumbledore cast another privacy spell before he turned to them.

"Before I come to the important matters I have a question regarding you Berk. I heard rumors about strange activities during potions class. Some say they saw you mumble something and the cauldrons of the Slytherin students froze. Is there something you would like to tell me?"

Berk glanced over to his friend before he began:

"I have a special heritage, one that was long forgotten. I don´t know much about my ancestors only that they were able to create and manipulate ice. A power they passed down to me."

"So you are the exact opposite of Marcus?"

"In a way yes. However we work in perfect synch no matter if it´s in a battle or in lessons."

"In a battle?"

"There were a few incidents with dementors last year. During one of them, when the two of us could only produce non-corporeal patroni we fought back to back against about twenty dementors and kept them at bay until Marcus was able to produce an corporeal one, which drove them off."

"I wasn´t aware you could cast the patronus charm. I suppose you cast the patronus yesterday?" Marcus nodded "It was a nice dog."

"We only learned it last year from Marcus´ father. Anyway what was it you called us about?"

"Ah yes, I wanted to discuss something about the Triwizard Tournament with you. The dragons for the first task will arrive in two days and I would like you two to help us to get them to their cages."

"Wow wow wow, wait! Triwizard Tournament? Dragons? What did I miss?"

That was when Marcus spoke up:

"In short: the Tournament is a contest between three schools and it is at our school this year. The headmaster wants us and our powers to help in the preparation effort."

"Ah thanks for the update. Well I´m in as long as he is." and indicated Marcus who nodded.

"I´m glad to hear that. I will get you on said day when you´re needed. Oh by the way if you wish to train your powers, I know of a special room on the seventh floor. Just imagine something you truly need and it will appear."

"Thanks for the info, sir." Both of them said and left the office.

As they walked outside of the castle and discussed the task ahead they suddenly heard a muffled scream from an unused nearby classroom.

"You heard that? It came from that direction." Marcus told Berk and they silently opened the door to look inside. Marcus couldn´t believe what he saw: Fleur was being subdued by some students around a certain Slytherin. From the corner of his eye he saw Berk preparing his ice power and stopped him.

"You had your fun today, now it´s my turn. If anyone of them tries something funny you step in." And he stalked over to them unnoticed as he tapped into his power. To his surprise it was even stronger than last time and a small layer of fire surrounded his hands. It was then that he spoke up with a strong voice.

"**Back off. NOW!**"

The surprised attackers turned around and were horrified to see the fire at his hands, which didn´t cause any harm to him. Thinking it to be a ruse they foolishly attacked. One tried to punch his stomach, but was slashed in the shoulder by a fiery hand. Another one tried to grab his neck and received a broken arm. A third one tried to attack him from behind, but found his feet frozen in an ice block and got decked in the back of his head, knocking him unconscious. The only one left was a very afraid Malfoy, who backed into a corner searching for his wand. Before he could find, Berk and Marcus simultaneously fired a bolt of fire and ice respectively and hit both hands, with the right one frozen and the left one burned. Malfoy then proceeded to beg:

"No please, spare me! Don´t hurt me!"

The two then exchanged a look and replied calmly:

"That isn´t up to us." and Marcus, who extinguished the flames on his hands and helped Fleur to her feet. She looked at him with a mix of shock, surprise and hope.

"All yours, Fleur. We cover you." Marcus said as Berk locked the door and cast a sound-proof spell.

Fleur didn´t repliy and walked over to Malfoy, who was still whining like a baby. He looked at her and again had his look of desire in his eyes. Before he could do anything, however, he was kicked hard in the balls and collapsed. Fleur then retrieved her wand with a satisfied look and muttered something while pointing the wand at Malfoy.

"What did you do?" Marcus asked.

"An old bowel cleansing spell. He ás about five minutes to get to a toilet before it gets ugly."

"Nice one." Marcus said chuckling. "Uh, by the way, you might want to fix your clothes they are a little... uh... more revealing than they should be."

Fleur looked down and found her clothes a bit torn, which revealed a bit more cleavage. She blushed a deep red as she used a spell to undo the damage.

"Zank you for ze rescue. I should get going zough."

Berk then returned from the door and spoke up: "A word of advice: stay with some of the other students and always be on guard."

Fleur only nodded and quickly left for the carriage while thinking about the entire day. Perhaps she should write to her family and ask for better defense spells.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, this is it for this chapter. As usual leave a review if you liked the story so far and stay tuned for the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 7: Dragons and others

**The unknown hero**

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all other characters (except the Ocs) belong to J. K. Rownling. The plot is loosely based on her GoF, but it´s mostly my own plot._

_Rating: M_

_Pairing: [OC/Fleur] (more might be added)_

_I´m sorry for messing with the timeline, but I had to make a few adjustments for the plot._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapter 7: Dragons and others**

As Fleur left the room, Marcus and Berk conjured a few bottles of butterbeer and placed them next to the unconscious students. After that they removed every trace of fire and ice and left the room to let the professors handle the rest. As they went to meet up with Fabio in the Great Hall, where they always met during break, they discussed their recent intervention.

"You could just have shot a ball of fire at them or used your wand, you know? Why go into close quarters and duke it out?" Berk commented on his friends´ tactic.

"Well tell me the answer. What emotion did I feel when I saw the scene?"

"Anger."

"And what happens when I get angry?"

"You no longer use _soft_ magic. Get it." Berk understood and they walked on. After roughly five minutes they found him at their usual place, chatting with two girls. As they saw just who the girls were, the two friends stopped in their tracks.

"Uh, Berk, you want a rematch for our last chess match?"

"You bet." And off they were again, looking for an unoccupied table to play chess.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Fleur was sitting in her room within the carriage, which has been magically enlarged and wrote a letter to her father about the recent events combined with a request for better defense spells. She only mentioned Marcus in passing by as she had no intention of giving her family a wrong impression of him. While she wrote the letter she couldn´t help but wonder about this strange aura around Marcus. Whenever he was nearby she felt a bit warmer and more comfortable, but there was also a hint of a lot of power. She also remembered her rescue by him and his friend. During his attack, which appeared to be super-fast, she thought she saw his hands glowing. She definitely wanted to get to know him better, perhaps they could be friends someday. As she thought that she was partly shocked by herself. She was seventeen and wanted a friendship with a fourteen year old? 'Well, there are worse choices.' she decided and went to her next lesson while heeding the previous advice to keep her guard up. She was so distracted by taking in all of Hogwarts that she didn´t notice her attackers until it was too late. They had disarmed her and dragged in this classroom before she could do anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Marcus, Berk and Fabio made their way to the Great Hall while Marcus and Berk both laughed their asses off. Fabio has spent half of the night to tell them about his talk with his two girlfriends and how they both wanted to go to the Yule Ball with him. Needless to say, he was more then nervous as he didn´t want to let anyone of them down, but he also realized he couldn´t dance with both of them. In fact he was so nervous that he half choked on his food and almost shitted his pants. Of course his two friends saw the perfect opportunity to tease him about his luck with girls.

"See Fabio? That´s why I will always be a lone wolf. I never have to worry about that."

"What about the Ball? You have to go there **with **a partner."

At that, Marcus and Berk grinned and spoke in union:

"We prepared something regarding that problem."

"Guys, even if you hurt yourselves you will simply receive a healing potion and be shooed back there."

"Hmph, injury is old school, my friend." Berk said as he patted him on the shoulder.

"So what will you do?"

"For us to know and for you to soon find out."

As they entered the Hall, Marcus looked around, once again noticing the "decent" bullying of Fleur, who stood near the door. He told his friends to go ahead as he had to do something. He approached Fleur, who tried to hide a sad expression.

"Rough morning?" he asked as he reached her.

"Oi. Ze zame as every day."

"Well in that case, why don´t you sit with us? We got enough french food for you and, as you should know by now, you can talk to us like normal people."

"Zat is a nice offer, Marcus, but are you sure you want zis? It might lead to some remarks."

"Let them come, I´ll sort them out. The ones who get through my patronus will face quite a challenging duel." He replied with a slight smirk.

"Good point. You proved your ability."

So the two of them just walked to Marcus´ usual place, with some eyes following them. As they sat down at the table, Marcus got a questioning look from his two friends.

"Lone wolf, huh? Care to explain yourself, old friend?"

"Yep, remember the.. incident yesterday?"

"Not so easy to forget."

"Well, this is the person we saved."

"Go on."

"Her schoolmates bully her in a, what they call "subtle", way"

Berk now looked at Fleur for a few seconds as if trying to figure out if she was friend or foe. Finally though he extended a polite hand.

"Sorry for the rough greeting and welcome to our small circle."

"Zank you for letting me stay with you."

"No deal. We´re all civilized beings here. Well maybe except the old womanizer next to me."

"Hey!"

"Come on. You have **two** girlfriends, we have **none**. See a difference?"

Fabio searched for a good comeback, but didn´t find one so he simply resumed his breakfast.

As Fleur wanted to take something to eat as well, she heard multiple footsteps behind her. She turned to see her schoolmates, who had a look of disgust on their face.

"So you finally found your place as a uncivilized bitch." spat one in french. "But nonetheless, sit at our table. You are a slutty whore, but you make us look bad this way."

Fleur was about to return a powerful remark when Marcus threw the newspaper onto the table and turned around to face them.

"You know, it´s a bad idea to insult your host when they can hear you very well." he said that in flawless french. As he said that both his friends nodded with very stern expressions.

The french students were shocked. They had just insulted their hosts and revealed their bad behavior. So they cut their loses and retreated back to their table.

Fleur was likewise shocked by Marcus´ flawless french.

"I didn´t know you spoke french."

"Well you are practically forced to learn a new language when you live in a foreign country for some months. I´m fluid in english, french, german, italian, russian and a little bit chinese. Those two," he nodded to his two friends, "are witnesses."

"You speak six languages?"

"Actually five. We are still quite bad at chinese. Very difficult one."

Fabio then remembered the earlier statement from his two friends regarding the Ball and he was insistent to know about it.

"So, what was that about a plan regarding the Yule Ball, guys?"

That got Fleurs´ attention. She has heard about it from her headmistress, but she didn´t know which classes could attend it. So she listened to the conversation.

"Fabio, we told you already. That is for us to know and for you to soon find out."

"Are you already planning for zis Ball? I zought it was on christmas eve?"

"It is. But there is a dance class with McGonagall tomorrow. So we are already thinking about it."

"Correction. **You **think about it, Fabio. We do not." replied Marcus.

"Why not? I heard zat events like zis are good to get to know new people."

"Well let´s just say we got better things to do that day. Plus we´re not the best dancers, far from it even." Marcus explained to her.

"And Marcus here is afraid of girls of his age." Fabio teased and immediately ducked from a spoon flying his way.

"Fabio, I already told you I´m NOT afraid of girls. I just got a hard time with them. And you know damn well why that is so!"

At that point Berk cut in. "So what was that back in Diagon Alley?"

"If I remember correctly I was not the one who ran away screaming."

"True, but only because you growled them away."

"Hey they had it coming."

"What did zey do?"

"Well they teased grumpy here about his single status and how he wants to stay that way." Berk remarked smirking.

"Seriously? You´re still single and want to stay one?"

"I have my reasons."

"Now zat will make some girls sad."

"Yeah right." Marcus replied with a hint of sarcasm and returned his attention to the newspaper as another voice could be heard. Albus Dumbledore has again taken his position to announce something. He told the students about the Triwizard Tournament and there was a lot of dismay as it was announced that only students who were seventeen or older were allowed to participate. The selection would be done in five days. He also stressed, that the forest was forbidden, but Marcus could hear him enforce the words slightly.

After the speech the four parted ways to attend their respective classes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they were done with their classes, Marcus and Berk headed for the seventh floor on the lookout for their new training room. They went in the direction Dumbledore instructed them, but didn´t find anything.

"Damn it, that´s already the third time we look for that stupid room!" Berk groaned.

"Relax, we´ll find it eventually. Besides, do you focus on a training room?"

Just as he said that, the wall next to them shifted and a door formed. Shrugging they entered the room to find a vast hall with some targets, bookshelves in a corner for study and an empty, big space. While Marcus approached the targets for target practice, Berk went to the empty space. He had something in mind and he wanted to try that out. He focused on the water molecules in the air, froze them, ran towards the small ramp and while he was in the air he did the same again and created a small path of ice before him to slide on. He trained to change his altitude and succeeded as he got higher, then slit down again and also changed directions.

"Yo, Marcus! Check this out!" he yelled.

Marcus turned and saw the icy path with his friend atop of it. Grinning he decided to take the game up a notch. He focus all his willpower and summoned flames on his hands and feet, which slowly began to lift him up. Berk watched his friend taking off and nearly crashed into the approaching wall. Soon Marcus began to chase Berk through the room, although his speed was not yet as fast as Berks´ sliding technique, because he had to use all his focus to keep the flames up. Just as he was about to reach him he lost this focus and began to fall. As he fell he suddenly crashed on a ice path created by Berk to help him, but since there was still some heat surrounding him the path melted and they both crashed down to the floor, but not form far. As they stood up groaning Berk commented:

"And they want **us **to tame dragons **tomorrow**? Are they fucking kidding me?!"

"They want us to **escort **tamed dragons into their cages until the task. They never said anything about doing fancy stunts in the air. Let´s just practice the ground-based powers, shall we?"

"Might suit you, but I practice the sliding. You can practice your flames or whatever. Your choice."

"Thanks for letting me choose." he replied sarcastically as he again lit his flames to improve his focus. If he managed to maintain the flames while also doing something else, he could improve upon the stability and speed of his flight. However he had a hunch that it would take quite some time.

As he practiced his focus by hovering in the air and reading the red book from the prior days he heard a crashing sound behind him, followed by a "GOD DAMN IT!"

and had a hard time maintaining his flight because he laughed so hard. But he did managed. At least until a snowball hit him in the back of his head and sent him stumbling forward. He retaliated by firing a well timed fireball that hit an incoming snowball, which resulted in Berk being hit by a small amount of water.

They continued this kind of practice for a few more hours before they returned to the common room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning the two of them were down in the Great Hall quite early. Only very few students and two teachers were already up and awake. Since they were not really hungry they resorted to playing cards. Since non of them expected Fabio to show up anytime soon since he tried to find a way to go with both of his girlfriends to the Ball yesterday, they discussed the task ahead while playing.

"Okay, we´ll do it like this: You cover the air on your ice path while I make sure everything is fine on the ground."

"Works for me, but where are they anyway?"

"I will take you there when the time has come." answered the voice of Albus Dumbledore from behind him. "And good morning by the way."

"Morning, sir." they both replied in unison.

"So, did you train your powers for today?" Dumbledore asked in a more silent voice.

"Sure thing, sir. We manage to move in the air and made some target and timing practice."

"That´s good to hear. I´ll get you later." And with that he left the two of them.

After five more minutes they ended their game with a tie (20:20) and ate a little to prepare for the day and Marcus read the newspaper as usual. Just as he finished the first few pages someone sat down next to him.

"Good morning." he heard Fleur say with her usual accent.

"Morning, but I doubt it´s a good one." he replied.

"And why is zis?"

Marcus cleared his throat and read aloud: "French visitors cause increase in violence at Hogwarts school. According to our reporter there was a rise in injured students in the first few days of the new term. Draco Malfoy, one of the injured students, told the Prophet about the attempt on his life as he and some other students were talking to a french visitor." He looked up at the others and added: "And now guess who wrote it."

"Skeeter?" Berk asked with disgust evident in his voice.

"Skeeter." Marcus confirmed.

"Who is zis Skeeter person?"

"Basically the worst journalist who writes complete lies in the Prophet. Sometimes it´s only the half story when none knows where she got the information from."

"Oh, I see."

They talked for some more time while the Hall slowly became crowded and noise got louder. At some point a very exhausted looking Fabio joined them.

"Morning sleepy pants." Berk greeted him. "I got just the right thing to brighten your day." With that he handed him the newspaper.

He silently read through the article and when he finished he said: "Let me guess, no dance class today?"

"No, no that is today. For you at least." Marcus stated as he drank a cup of cocoa.

Just then another voice could be heard in the Hall.

"All students of Gryffindor and Beauxboutons will have no classes today as they will attend a special class of mine for the duration of the day. We meet in the transfiguration classroom in two hours so that you can finish your breakfast first." Professor McGonagall announced.

"Well, guys what will you do now?" Fabio asked with a wide smirk.

"You´ll see, Fabio. You´ll see."

They finished their breakfast and went to said classroom, where McGonagall and some french students already waited.

"Well go figure. The french are here first. No offense, Fleur."

"None taken."

The french students already started to glare at Fleur, obviously trying to be careful not to get caught again and failed miserably as both Marcus and Berk noticed. As McGonagall left to look for more students they still found them glaring.

"You know, if you got a problem you have mouths. Surely you know how to properly use that." Marcus called out in french.

"Unlike uncivilized scum like you, we know that." Came a venomous reply. That gave him an idea. He turned to Fleur and silently asked.

"Say, do you learn the Patronus charm at Beauxboutons?"

"Non, it is too advanced."

"Good." He smirked as he again rose his voice.

"Can uncivilized beings do this? Expecto Patronum!"

With those words the glowing dog exploded out of his wand and raced towards the screaming french students and started to encircle them.

"Hey, don´t take all the fun for yourself. I want in on this, too!" Berk said and cast the same spell. Unlike anytime before there was no mist at his wand but rather a bright monkey, that started to climb on their heads.

"Heads up, guys. McGonagall incoming!" Fabio called out and they both withdrew their patroni.

"Nice patronus, man. What memory?"

"No memory. The situation was good enough." Berk explained as they put away their wands. Just then McGonagall entered again, followed by several students. After a few more minutes all students had arrived and Flich started to set up a large record player.

"So if you want to get out of here you´ve got to be quick, guys." Fabio said again.

"Wait for it." they replied simultaneously.

McGonagall explained the tradition of the Yule Ball and revealed this class to be a dance class. As she finished she said: "Now to show you the proper moves. , would you join me please?"

Before he could speak up the doors opened again and Albus Dumbledore walked in.

"I´m sorry to interrupt, Minerva, but I need Mr. Baur and Mr. Milleu to come with me."

As he finished the two of them murmured "Nice timing." and got up to join him. Fabio could only stare after them in disbelief and was completely shocked when he heard: "In this case, Mr. Cane, would you join me please?"

As the door closed Marcus and Berk both laughed at their friends´ misfortune.

"Nice timing, sir. I would have chosen a dragon over a dance class anytime."

"Well you still have to deal with the actual Ball."

"Oh we´ll deal with that somehow."

They quickly crossed the castle and arrived at Dumbledore´s office. There they were awaited by some persons.

"Professor Lupin. You here?"

"First just call me Remus, I´m no longer your Professor. And secondly, if you escort dragons you might need backup. And since I have nothing to do at the time I thought I could help you. Still I sure hope your powers are sufficient for this task."

"Sure thing. We´ll take care of those dragons. By the way, what dragons are we talking about?"

"A Swedish Short-Snout, a common Welsh Green, a chinese Fireball and a Hungarain Horntail. They are asleep, but we don´t know for how long. That´s why we need your assistance." A black wizard responded.

"Marcus, Berk, this is Kingsley Shacklebolt, an Auror of the ministry. He is here to supervise the transport."

"Well then, let´s get to work, shall we?" Marcus asked.

"Yes. We will take a portkey to the location and take them back by normal means. You have a plan for the two of you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, sir. Berk will use his powers to be our eye in the sky. If something goes wrong, he can intervene. I´ll assist on the ground. Of they use their fire, I´ll deal with that."

"Good plan. Let´s just hope everything works out as planned. Now everyone please take this bowel." As everyone grabbed said object, he touched it with his wand and they were transported to some kind of beach near the forest. There were four big ships on the far side so no student could see it and each one contained a dragon.

They transported the first dragon, the Short-Snout, with relative ease with the adult wizards levitating it. Next up was the Welsh. The only commotion was when it snorted fire in its sleep, but Marcus used his power to make sure none was harmed. With the third they had to watch for the tail as it swung around. And then came the Horntail. As they were halfway through it woke up and began to trash around, knocking Lupin away. As it sent a stream of fire towards him it was suddenly stopped and flew towards the dragon, hitting its nose. As it roared in pain its snout was engulfed in a block of ice.

"Stun him!" Marcus called out to Lupin, who cast a sleeping spell on the Horntail.

"Everyone okay?" Dumbledore asked which everyone confirmed.

Thankfully the rest of the trip went without another commotion and they locked all the dragons into their respective cells. Just then Marcus noticed that they needed a few hours to escort them simply because the way was long. They walked into the Great Hall where Fabio and Fleur were already waiting for them. As they got closer they saw Fabios´ girlfriends again, who were obviously arguing with him. Sighing they continued on. Fleur noticed them first as Marcus sat down beside her.

"Ah, zere you are. Where áve you been?"

"Had to do something for Dumbledore. How was dance class?"

"Interesting to say the least. Fabio danced with these two and I was almost groped by several men."

"Oh, sorry to hear that. What about your schoolmates?"

"Oh zey were silent. You gave zem a good scare."

"That was the plan."

They then spent the rest of the evening by trying to ignore Fabio and his girlfriends and have a normal conversation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that´s it for this chapter. If you enjoyed this chapter please leave a review and stay tuned for the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 8: A brother's oath

**The unknown hero**

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all other characters (except the Ocs) belong to J. K. Rownling. The plot is loosely based on her GoF, but it´s mostly my own plot._

_Rating: M_

_Pairing: [OC/Fleur] (more might be added)_

_After some time to consider the plot and think of improvements regarding the views, I now came around to continue the story. In case there are less views because of the OC, I am in the process of writing a story without OC. I thank diggerboy4 for his support and hope I can think of a pleasant story. _

_Enjoy!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapter 8: A brother´s oath**

On the friday after the transport of the dragons, the four friends again sat at their table to have breakfast and enjoy the new weekend. As they each were about to eat, the owls arrived and delivered the Marcus´ newspaper and he caught it in midflight as usual. However, Fleur also received a letter today. She opened it and silently read through it as she smiled.

"Mind telling me who sent it?" Marcus asked.

"It is from my _père. _I sent him a letter after your rescue some days ago to learn some better spells. He says he will come to ´ogwarts in a few days alongside my sister."

"If you wanted to learn defense spells you could have asked us, you know? We know some decent spells outside the ones taught here. The patronus is only one of them."

"True, I could ´ave asked, but I wanted to talk to him because of somezing personal."

"Oh, alright."

"And my sister will also visit me during the Tournament."

"When will they get here?"

"In two days and zey will stay for some days. You don´t mind zem, do you?"

"No, not at all. But don't take it wrong if Berk and I disappear from time to time. Dumbledore asked us to be available for future assignments."

"I understand, but what could he possibly ask you to do?"

"I´m sorry, but we´re not allowed to tell you just yet. Maybe at another time."

They continued breakfast and after that they watched as many of the older students threw their names into the Goblet. It was then that Marcus asked Fleur:

"So? Want to give it a shot?"

"My name is already in, I zrew it in yesterday."

"Oh, ok. Good luck in that case."

"Zank you. I hope I´ll make it, but I´m also a bit nervous."

"Who could blame you? I mean it is a big deal after all."

After a few more hours, the Hall was once again completely crowded, everyone in anticipation of the Champions.

"The Goblet of fire will now announce the Champions of this year´s Tournament." Professor Dumbledore spoke up and stepped next to it. After a few seconds, blue flames erupted from it and a small piece of paper fell into Dumbledore´s hand.

"The Champion of Durmstrang is Victor Krum!" he announced with a booming voice. Marcus located him on the Slytherin table, making his way to the Headmaster, who congratulated him and sent him into another room. Soon the next paper followed.

"The Champion of Beauxboutons is Fleur Delacour!"

Fleur stood up smiling and went into the same room. As she passed Marcus she heard him say "Good shot."

Finally the Goblet erupted once more and revealed Hogwarts´ Champion.

"The Champion of Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory!"

Marcus applauded alongside many others. He knew Cedric from some encounters in the past and knew he was a nice person.

Just as everyone listened to Dumbledore again, Marcus sensed something was wrong and looked at the Goblet. He could see faint smoke from it shortly before it burst out again, surprising everyone. Another paper fell down and Dumbledore obviously paled before he muttered:

"Harry Potter?" then louder and a bit angry "HARRY POTTER!"

The-boy-who-lived went to the front, obviously confused and took the paper from Dumbledore. Then the prefects started to clear out the Hall while all the Headmasters and teachers assembled. Just as Marcus wanted to get going, he felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. He turned around to see Professor McGonagal who simply said:

"Professor Dumbledore requests your presence." It was more an order than a request so Marcus followed her to the teachers. They were already arguing about Potters´ involvement. Snape, as usual, accused him of everything in a bad sense.

"Of course Potter has done that. The little brat only seeks attention and nothing else. He´s just like any other teenager, a shell filled to the rim with hormones. And what is this brat doing here?!"

"I requested his presence, Severus. He has an ability to help us. Now if you would be so kind as to get me some Veritaserum?" Snape turned and left for his office to grab it as Dumbledore turned to Marcus.

"Marcus, can you feel when there is any manipulation of fire going on?"

"Yes sir. I actually felt something was wrong shortly before the last outburst."

"Are you willing to use your powers to check for manipulations under the influence of the truth serum, Veritaserum?"

"Sure, as long as I can help with that."

Just then Snape returned with a small vial. He handed it to Dumbledore, who administered three drops to Marcus. He suddenly felt unfocused and trust towards the present people.

"What were you doing when you should have been in Professor McGonagal´s dance class?"

"I helped several aurors and the Headmaster in the transport of four dragons."

"Do you feel anything wrong with the Goblet?"

Marcus tapped into his power and checked the fire inside the Goblet and immediately felt manipulations.

"Yes. The fire is out of balance. A strong wizard must have altered a fundamental part of the selection process."

"Did you perform the manipulation?"

"Negative. The required knowledge is far beyond me at the moment."

"That´s enough. Give me the antidote, Severus."

A few seconds later Marcus´ mind was again as focused as before the treatment. He shook his head to clear his thoughts again.

"Someone has managed to fool the Goblet. I fear there is a great risk for the Champions." Dumbledore announced to the assembled people.

"Impossible! The Goblet possesses great power, none could have manipulated it." Barty Crouch Sr. cut in. "How would that boy even know that?"

"Let´s just say he has a special power. Anyway, we need to get Harry out of the Tournament."

"That´s impossible, Dumbledore! He entered a magical contract with the Goblet and has to fulfill it. If we like it or not, Mr. Potter is now a Triwizard Champion."

"In that case, we should talk to them now. Marcus I thank you for your assistance, you can go to your dorm now. I have already informed Filch to let you pass the castle until you reach your common room."

"Yes, sir." Marcus replied and made his way back.

The next morning, Fleur and the other selected champions were summoned to Dumbledore's office for an important meeting. She expected it to be another explanation of the dangers they have to face in the Tournament. However, as the headmaster explained the next steps of action, she was more than a little surprised.

"The involved staff has agreed, that all of you will be allowed to have one partner, who assists you in the Tournament. The choice is completely up to you."

Fleur thought about his statement. She clearly couldn't trust her schoolmates and trust was of the essence here. She could only think of one person outside of her family whom she trusted, but he was not old enough and not in her school. As the champions turned to leave the office, Dumbledore spoke up again.

"Miss Delacour, Mister Potter. A moment please?"

Both of them stopped and faced the headmaster.

"Harry, I understand that all the people you trust are not old enough to participate, but in your case there is an exception to this rule. As such, you are allowed to ask a friend in your class to support you."

"Thank you, Sir." Harry said and left.

"Now, Miss Delacour. I received word that you don't really get along with your schoolmates. Is that true?"

"Oi, Sir, but `ow did you know zat? Who told you?"

"My source would like to stay anonymous. But if you can't trust them, then there will also be an exception for you."

"Sir, can I also choose a student of a lower class?"

"May I ask who?"

"Marcus Baur. He helped me a lot in my time here and I trust him completely."

Dumbledore leaned back I his chair in thought. After a minute he stood up, walked over to his phoenix and whispered something to it, causing it to fly away.

"This is a very special case, so he will need to decide it on his own."

"Why? What is so special about him?"

"That´s something for him to tell you. Now, Fawkes should return soon. In the meantime, please have a seat."

After a few minutes, there was a flash of light as Fawkes reappeared alongside Marcus.

"Morning Fleur, headmaster." he greeted.

"Good morning, Marcus. There is a situation that requires your presence."

"Well, I'm here now, what is it?"

"Miss Delacour here requests your aid in the Tournament. You know about the dangers of it and I will not force you to participate against your own will."

"Ain't I a bit young for it? I mean that guy from the ministry made it quite clear that one must be at least 17."

"Your powers are more than enough to grant you permission."

"Well in that case, what do I need to know?"

"Well first of all you must assist Miss Delacour in every task. Secondly, the champions will reside in their own quarters to have better opportunities to practice."

"Okay I'm convinced. So where are these quarters?"

"Every pair of champions is located in another part of the castle to ensure none copies someone's strategies. I will show you yours later after the official announcement. Any more questions?"

"No, sir." Fleur spoke up.

"Good. Miss Delacour you may leave for breakfast now, I have something to discuss with Mr. Baur."

"Oi, monsieur." she said as she left.

Dumbledore cast a quick privacy spell before he spoke again.

"I take it that your powers have improved that you have enough confidence to participate."

"True, Berk and I practiced a lot recently, but I'm not one to leave a friend hanging."

"If you don't mind I would like to see one of your training units."

"No deal with that. We planned the next one after breakfast."

"Very well, I will accompany you to the Room of Requirements and see your new moves."

"Understood."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later, Berk and Marcus were back in the Room of Requirements, with Berk freezing multiple targets with small ice projectiles from his hands and Marcus flying through the air while using small fireballs to bombard his targets. His speed did not yet increase and changing directions was really difficult, but at least he could sustain the flight capability without much focus. However, if he tried to increase his speed or fire a whole stream of fire in mid-flight he had a very hard time to sustain his thrust and failed from time to time. Dumbledore sat in a chair near the bookshelves and watched them closely.

"Marcus, try to project flames around your hands as stabilizers. That should help you to direct your flight."

"I'm trying, sir. But it isn't really easy." Marcus replied before nearly dodging an incoming wall.

Dumbledore then noticed an opened book on a desk and looked at it. The pages contained descriptions of the ancient history of two races, that always fought side-by-side. It said something about a strong connection between those two races, one that enabled them to act as one. As he read through the pages, Marcus and Berk came over to him and saw what he looked at.

"We were studying the history of our ancestors to discover hints to improve sooner. It appears that they were able to connect mentally. Is that even possible?"

"There are some rare cases of that, yes. The connected would then be able to talk to each other in their minds and exchange memories. There are some races who have this ability to this day. But it appears as if this one goes even further. It connects you via contact with your blood."

"Sounds like blood brothers to me."

"In a way it is. It appears to be the most powerful connection of all. And it is permanent, it can't be undone once it has been established."

"You think that is still possible?"

"Certainly." Dumbledore then looked at the two boys. "I see from your looks that you wish to perform this procedure, don't you?"

"Well, if it isn't a problem."

"Very well, but consider this: you will forever be connected mentally and some magical reports will identify you as brothers."

"That's no problem. People always thought us to be brothers since we have so much in common. But about this thing with our minds, will we hear each others every thought or can we control just what they hear?"

"You certainly can. There are reports of triple bondings that allow communication between selected members of the bond. As for what they hear, that is completely up to you, it's like a normal talk. But it will take some time to get used to it."

"Okay, I'm in. What about you, Berk?"

"Sure, I mean we were almost raised up as if we were brothers."

"In that case, you will have to connect your blood and say the incantation 'together we shall rise, together we will fight, together we will win'."

They both nodded and grabbed a small knife from another desk and both slid their arms a little and connected their arms at this point. They expected it to be a bit painful, but it only felt a little warming.

Then they said the incantation.

They were suddenly shocked by an immense power and felt their power rise to new heights. During the point a dragon of pure fire and a giant of ice arose from them and roared out before disappearing again. The two of them just stood there in silence before their eyes opened. They both were part orange, part blue with both colors mixing together. Marcus' eyes became a lighter orange and Berk's got a small sparkle of orange. An instant later, their eyes returned to their normal state as they muttered one word in perfect sync:

"Brother."

As they released each others arm, they noticed that their wounds from the cuts have been healed completely. As they walked back to Dumbledore, their steps were exactly the same and they both had an identical expression of confidence.

"In all my life, I have never seen such a strong bonding. How do you feel?"

"A bit strange. There is always some kind of echo when there is a sound and I personally have quite a headache."

"A temporary side effect. Your minds will have to accustom to the new impressions. I think it will take only one day."

"Only?"

"Yes. Normally this process takes up to a week, but because of your increased mental protections and healing, you adjust much faster."

"Sounds good to me. Now, let's try that talking to each other in our heads thing, shall we?" Marcus asked Berk, mostly to let the Professor know what's going on.

'_Well, I'm definitely not doing that right now.' _

'_Yeah, you made your point. What would we ever do without sarcasm?'_

_'Die a horrible, boring death, become a Percy Weasley, perhaps even a Fabio!'_

_'We shouldn't insult our friend like that, but I agree on this one. Life would suck without it.'_

The two of them then turned to Dumbledore:

"Works just fine. Guess it will be a bit more comfortable without the headache, but it works."

"That's good to hear. Perhaps you should rest for today and the next time you practice, try to draw from your new-found powers. It might make you stronger and your abilities easier to control."

Marcus then turned to Berk:

"Alright, so what do we do for the rest of the day? We planned on spending most of the day in here to improve ourselves, which isn't possible today. Fabio is out with his girls again and Fleur is with Madame Maxime for something important."

"Well we could talk to Harry for a change."

"Bad idea. The whole school is antagonizing him. He seems quite pissed and I don't blame him."

"True. Oh well, we'll find something. Thanks for your aid with the bond, Professor. I just hope it really does improve us."

"Don't mention it. As for the improvements, they should start showing themselves in a few hours. If there is anything else, just come to my office."

"Will do, Sir." both said and left the room. As they went down the corridor Marcus heard Berk in his mind.

_'So what do you say, we give Malfoy and his goons a bit payback for what they have done to Fleur?'_

_'Definitely. Those punks had their lesson coming for a long time.'_

They smirked and looked for their targets.

While Marcus and Berk connected their minds, Fleur was following Madame Maxime to her makeshift office in the magically enhanced carriage. She told her about her choice of a partner and the Headmistress insisted to go to her office for something important. When they arrived, Fleur noticed a fireplace with an familiar person next to it.

"Father!" she cried out excited as she saw Alain Delacour, who cleaned his robes from the dust. "I thought you would arrive in a few days!"

"Madame Maxime has contacted us about your participation in the Tournament and I thought you might wish to speak to me about your visions."

"Yes. In fact there are quite a lot of things I have to tell you." She then turned to the Headmistress. "Could you give us a moment please? This is something private."

The huge woman nodded and left the room, closing the door in the process. Then Fleur told her father everything that had happened so far, the saving by a patronus on her first day, her rescue from the attempted rape and her new friends. When she had finished, her father needed a moment to process the new information.

"So, there were multiple attacks on you and you always had the three of them to back you up?

"Yes, they may be younger than me, but two of them are able to produce corporeal patroni and used them to help me out on some occasions. On others they simply used discreet spells and on one occasion, Marcus, my closest friend, revealed that he is a multilingual and used his knowledge to embarrass my schoolmates in front of our hosts."

"Good move from him. Is he your partner in the Tournament?"

"Yes, I trust him completely and he isn't affected by my powers at all. Dumbledore said he has some kind of special powers and that protect his mind from being influenced by foreign sources to some extend. He is kind, brave and a really good friend."

"I would like to meet your new friends. I'm impressed from what you tell me about them."

"Maybe later. Fabio is out with his two girlfriends and Marcus and Berk went with Dumbledore after breakfast."

"I suppose he let's them use the floo network to contact Marcus´ parents. After all he may be powerful, but he's also a bit young."

They were interrupted by some commotion outside. They looked out of the window and saw a certain blonde-haired student running from two patroni.

"I have a feeling you just might get to know Marcus and Berk sooner than I thought."

Marcus and Berk were walking on the roof of the school and kept looking for Malfoy. When they found him yard, he and Harry had yet another argument and Harry turned to leave. Berk already had his wand in hand when Marcus stopped him.

_'See that in the shadow?'_

Berk looked in the direction Marcus indicated and smirked.

_'It's Moody. Oh this is gonna be good.'_

_'Agreed. We can finish them after he's done.'_

They watched as Moody transfigured Malfoy and levitated him around until McGonagall arrived and stopped him. As Malfoy ran from Moody, the two blood brothers were already hot in pursuit. When he stopped they simultaneously cast their patroni. To their surprise, they didn't storm towards him as single entities, but Berk's monkey was on the back of Marcus' wolf. When they reached Malfoy, they separated and attacked from both sides. This prompted a very scared Malfoy to run again while being chased by the patroni until they vanished after a minute.

_'That should teach him a lesson.' _Marcus said as he lifted himself off the roof.

_'Well, for now at least, but I'm looking forward to the next time.'_ Berk replied as he slit down. When they walked back to the yard they heard a voice behind them.

"Marcus, Berk! Do you 'ave a minute?"

Recognizing the voice, they turned around and saw Fleur and a middle-aged man next to her.

"I'd like to introduce you to someone."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So that's it for the moment. Needless to say, Fleur and her father spoke french when they were alone, so I didn't bother with the accent.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review and stay tuned for the next chapter.


End file.
